mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
Staff Ghosts
After beating the Normal Staff Ghosts by a certain margin of time, you can unlock the Expert Staff Ghosts. The following are the approximated times for unlocking them: ''Mario Kart Wii'' There are Normal Staff Ghosts and Expert Staff Ghosts. Beating the normal staff Ghosts by a certain amount of time unlocks the Expert Staff Ghosts. Unlocking Expert Staff Ghosts can help unlock certain characters and vehicles in the game. Mushroom Cup Luigi Circuit Normal Staff Ghost Time: 01:29.670 Unlock Time: 01:25.742 Expert Staff Ghost Time: 01:19.419 Luigi Moo Moo Meadows Normal Staff Ghost Time: 01:37.856 Unlock Time: 01:33.571 Expert Staff Ghost Time: 01:25.909 Baby Daisy Mushroom Gorge Normal Staff Ghost Time: 02:16.110 Unlock Time: 02:07.755 Expert Staff Ghost Time: 02:01.011 Toadette Toad's Factory Normal Staff Ghost Time: 02:22.480 Unlock Time: 02:17.469 Expert Staff Ghost Time: 02:05.593 Toad Flower Cup Mario Circuit Normal Staff Ghost Time: 01:44.777 Unlock Time: 01:39.183 Expert Staff Ghost Time: 01:33.702 Mario Coconut Mall Normal Staff Ghost Time: 02:30.764 Unlock Time: 02:25.160 Expert Staff Ghost Time: 02:13.333 Daisy DK Summit Normal Staff Ghost Time: 02:34.693 Unlock Time: 02:26.630 Expert Staff Ghost Time: 02:17.546 Donkey Kong Wario's Gold Mine Normal Staff Ghost Time: 02:19.585 Unlock Time: 02:15.301 Expert Staff Ghost Time: 02:04.800 Wario Star Cup Daisy Circuit Normal Staff Ghost Time: 01:56.822 Unlock Time: 01:52.791 Expert Staff Ghost Time: 01:41.362 Daisy Koopa Cape Normal Staff Ghost Time: 03:03.022 Unlock Time: 02:54.897 Expert Staff Ghost Time: 02:41.370 Koopa Troopa Maple Treeway Normal Staff Ghost Time: 02:58.633 Unlock Time: 02:50.229 Expert Staff Ghost Time: 02:37.812 Diddy Kong Grumble Volcano Normal Staff Ghost Time: 02:28.237 Unlock Time: 02:21.190 Expert Staff Ghost Time: 02:11.852 Dry Bowser Special Cup Dry Dry Ruins Normal Staff Ghost Time: 02:30.949 Unlock Time: 02:24.927 Expert Staff Ghost Time: 02:14.286 Yoshi Moonview Highway Normal Staff Ghost Time: 02:16.802 Unlock Time: 02:10.093 Expert Staff Ghost Time: 02:04.163 Peach Bowser's Castle Normal Staff Ghost Time: 03:04.836 Unlock Time: 02:55.017 Expert Staff Ghost Time: 02:42.098 Bowser Rainbow Road Normal Staff Ghost Time: 03:05.895 Unlock Time: 02:59.293 Expert Staff Ghost Time: 02:44.734 Rosalina Shell Cup GCN Peach Beach Normal Staff Ghost Time: 01:34.233 Unlock Time: 01:30.698 Expert Staff Ghost Time: 01:23.140 Peach DS Yoshi Falls Normal Staff Ghost Time: 01:16.461 Unlock Time: 01:13.589 Expert Staff Ghost Time: 01:09.175 Yoshi SNES Ghost Valley 2 Normal Staff Ghost Time: 01:06.595 Unlock Time: 01:03.752 Expert Staff Ghost Time: 00:58.907 King Boo N64 Mario Raceway Normal Staff Ghost Time: 02:14.799 Unlock Time: 02:07.915 Expert Staff Ghost Time: 01:59.053 Baby Mario Banana Cup N64 Sherbet Land Normal Staff Ghost Time: 02:48.651 Unlock Time: 02:37.784 Expert Staff Ghost Time: 02:28.356 Baby Luigi GBA Shy Guy Beach Normal Staff Ghost Time: 01:45.568 Unlock Time: 01:39.255 Expert Staff Ghost Time: 01:32.867 Koopa Troopa DS Delfino Square Normal Staff Ghost Time: 02:41.807 Unlock Time: 02:36.531 Expert Staff Ghost Time: 02:24.169 Wario GCN Waluigi Stadium Normal Staff Ghost Time: 02:32.882 Unlock Time: 02:24.645 Expert Staff Ghost Time: 02:12.367 Waluigi Leaf Cup DS Desert Hills Normal Staff Ghost Time: 02:10.233 Unlock Time: 02:01.141 Expert Staff Ghost Time: 01:52.686 Dry Bones GBA Bowser Castle 3 Normal Staff Ghost Time: 02:58.304 Unlock Time: 02:52.637 Expert Staff Ghost Time: 02:39.391 Dry Bowser N64 DK's Jungle Parkway Normal Staff Ghost Time: 02:58.264 Unlock Time: 02:49.028 Expert Staff Ghost Time: 02:37.782 Donkey Kong GCN Mario Circuit Normal Staff Ghost Time: 01:59.771 Unlock Time: 01:55.267 Expert Staff Ghost Time: 01:49.939 Mario Lightning Cup SNES Mario Circuit 3 Normal Staff Ghost Time: 01:38.880 Unlock Time: 01:34.828 Expert Staff Ghost Time: 01:26.659 Baby Mario DS Peach Gardens Normal Staff Ghost Time: 02:34.894 Unlock Time: 02:29.006 Expert Staff Ghost Time: 02:16.777 Baby Peach GCN DK Mountain Normal Staff Ghost Time: 02:57.744 Unlock Time: 02:50.248 Expert Staff Ghost Time: 02:38.130 Funky Kong N64 Bowser's Castle Normal Staff Ghost Time: 03:19.323 Unlock Time: 03:06.723 Expert Staff Ghost Time: 02:55.933 Bowser Jr ''Mario Kart 8'' Just like in Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 7, the player starts out with Staff Ghosts for each course. However, unlike with the past Mario Kart installments, Expert Staff Ghosts (or Fast Staff Ghosts) do not appear in this game. Mushroom Cup Flower Cup Star Cup Special Cup Shell Cup Banana Cup Leaf Cup Lightning Cup Egg Cup Triforce Cup Crossing Cup Bell Cup Category:Modes Category:Mario Kart Wii Category:Mario Kart 8